


Old Defenses

by Kelly_the_Ferret



Series: Leviathan Depths [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Kama Sutra, Multi, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_the_Ferret/pseuds/Kelly_the_Ferret
Summary: Aziraphale really wants his demon to try out gender bending!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leviathan Depths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538272
Kudos: 28





	Old Defenses

When Crowley stirred again it was morning. Aziraphale was reading a book in bed, having shifted to his familiar gender. Crowley spied an interesting picture around the edge of the cover and lazily asked "Now what are you reading?"

Aziraphale gave a small jump and blushed as he quickly put the book down and closed it. The words "Kama Sutra" were emblazoned on the jacketless cover in gold writing. "Oh, just something I picked up yesterday. I've read so many writings about things we could try, and I had heard this manual added a very spiritual element to the physical bonding between lovers."

Crowley grinned and put an arm around his angel's shoulders. "Oh really? You still need more new things to try?"

Aziraphale feigned delicate offense, responding with "You should know by now that the quest for knowledge is never ending. Anyway, this particular volume talks in great detail about the female experience, and I got... curious."

Crowley relaxed against his angel's shoulder and queried, "Well? Was it as _spiritual_ as you hoped?"

The shy smile returned to Aziraphale's face, and he gushed "Truly, it was remarkable. I could never express it with words! You really must try it!" as he slid an arm around the demon's waist.

Aziraphale was accustomed to needing to give Crowley several pushes before he would do anything good for himself on purpose. But the dark cloud that fell over his expression and way that Crowley tensed up were different from his usual cavalier refusals. The angel felt a ripple of snake scales move down his beloved's back in a wave.

Aziraphale's eyebrows knit together in concern, and he softly said "Tell me your thoughts, love."

Crowley shook his head quickly and relaxed again, seeming to come back to himself. He looked over at Aziraphale and joked "How quickly you've changed from an old stick in the mud! Next you'll be suggesting we do it on Heaven's doorstep."

"What, where everyone could see? Oh my!" The angel giggled and took a breath to compose himself. "I only mean to ensure that you are loved thoroughly and diversely. I consider it my celestial duty to educate you in all matters related to love."

Crowley felt a wall start to crumble inside him. He rolled his eyes, and spoke with a mildly irritated tone, "Angel, don't make me your crucible."

Clearly stung, Aziraphale started to pull away silently. He stopped in place with his head down when the demon's hand snaked out with blinding speed, fingers firmly wrapping around his arm.

Crowley sighed and mused "How did you become the tempter in all this mess?"

Nothing Aziraphale had ever read in any of his books could have prepared him to witness his best friend of 6,000 years gracefully morph into the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Crowley tensed again as she drew her impossibly long legs up in front of her compact breasts. She wrapped her willowy arms around her knees protectively as her hair grew out of its short but wild cut into a curtain of thick, wavy auburn. Aziraphale could only just make out a pair of golden snake eyes gleaming out at him with a searching expression.

The angel crawled back into the center of the bed, where he sat facing his beloved. He gently swept one side of the hair curtain back behind Crowley's shoulder and placed a hand on the side of her angular face. The demon's muscles began to uncoil slowly as a tear spilled down her cheek, moistening the palm of the angel's hand. She closed her eyes.

Aziraphale swiftly cloaked his beloved in a blanket and gently pulled her into his lap, where he cradled her head against his neck. The demon's body continued to soften as she leaned into her angel. Aziraphale had not noticed that Crowley had completely stopped breathing until he felt a slow, ragged sigh ease in and out of her. When he was certain that the shaken demon was not going to dash away or revert to serpent form, he asked "My dear, what ever is the matter?"

Crowley continued to breathe slowly as she worked an arm loose from her blanket cocoon. She delicately wrapped the long arm around Aziraphale's shoulders and spoke into his chest, "I can't lose you."

The angel was nearly overcome with emotion as he gripped the wrapped figure closer. "Lose-?! You were never going to lose me! Oh, I never meant to scare you! My love, did something happen to you?"

"Only a fall," replied a small voice. 

The pair sat in silence while the angel waited for his demon to choose to speak again.

Finally, Crowley continued shakily, "I lost someone then. I'd never been all alone. I had to be tough, but it felt like all my strength was gone. I changed to protect myself. Then, when I met you, I started protecting you, too."

Aziraphale smiled softly and shook his head. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood the blanket-swathed figure on her feet. As he stood to face her, he realized he was still several inches shorter than the slender demon. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said seriously, "My love, why ever did you think I was sent to guard the Garden? I may look soft, but I do _not_ need to be protected."

The demon stood motionless as her slitted eyes remained fixed on the floor. 

"Besides," Aziraphale continued with another smile, "only a fool would try anything against you, regardless of your outward appearance. Your fury and hellfire are terrifying. Really, you thought you would only survive as a man... snake... demon?"

After a moment, the angel caught a familiar glint in Crowley's eye as the demon raised her chin from her chest. Her long, forked tongue flickered out several times, dancing at the tip of Aziraphale's nose. Crowley shed her blanket and moved closer to her angel. "Say it again," she challenged playfully. "Tell me how tough you are." 

A mischievous grin came across the angel's face as he said "Tough enough to resist a foul temptress."

That was the last thing that either of them said for some time, as the angel was promptly thrown onto his back on the bed.

The bookstore did not open that day until noon, prompting its habitual visitors to huff in annoyance. Once the doors were unlocked, the grumbled complaints that were slung at the proprietors fell on deaf ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes that Crowley's stint as Nanny Ashtoreth was "himself" in women's clothing rather than a complete gender swap. 
> 
> There's an actual plot brewing here! Thanks for the reads guys!


End file.
